


Guitar String Wedding Ring

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Rings, Wedding Talk, guitar strings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Two guitarists deeply and unexpectedly in love can only lead to one very silly yet truthful scenario.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Guitar String Wedding Ring

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I thought about this ship again, the title song came to mind (Carly Rae Jepsen) and this was eventually born. Just a silly little thing for a silly little thought that made me giggle a bit, at the very least.

A simple melody started to play from his fingers brushing against strings and red eyes soon whipped in his direction from beside him. Red hair fell as his companion tilted his head, facial features twisting into an expression of confusion. A low chuckle resounded from his throat as a result, halting his melody to reach over and ruffle the messy red hair, soft strands filtering through his fingers. His companion laughed then, the sound bright and cheery.

"Wh-Why were you playing the wedding march theme or whatever it's called?" he asked between his laughter.

"Reiji asked me if I could. In case the idiot ever manages to find himself getting married. You should know what he's like, havin' been mentored by him and everything".

"Sometimes I forget it was Rei-chan who was supposed to be mentoring us. Hehe~, Tokiya was already in the know about some things so it sorta felt like he was the one mentoring us instead, or that I just secretly had two mentors~"

A shake of his head, pulling his hand away and allowing his companion to climb up and settle on the couch beside him, instead. A head rested on his shoulder, he slunk his arm over the back of the headrest, a gentle sigh escaping the smile of his partner. 

"...Ranmaru-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"...Can I do something silly for just a moment?"

"Heh~, don't you always?"

Giggling, "Well, you have a fair point - Tokiya would agree - but let me just..." he reached down the rummage around and pulled out a fresh box of new guitar strings. The box cracked open and his hand was pulled onto his partner's lap, suddenly feeling a thin wire coiling around the finger next to his pinky.

When he looked down to inspect it, he saw exactly that; a guitar string wrapped around his finger right where an engagement or wedding ring would be. Glancing over to his redhead, he saw he now had a matching one and the bright, cheeky smile gracing across his face was too hard to resist. He reached forward and pulled him into a quick but meaningful kiss, emitting more sunny laughter.

"Get it? It's a guitar string wedding ring!"

He shook his head with a smile of his own, giving him an affectionate nuzzle to his cheek and whispered roughly in his ear, "If that's what you want to happen then a little more time and you can have your way~"

A soft, embarrassed whine sounded from the other as he dipped his head to cover a blush just dying to rival his hair.


End file.
